


Fool K

by MakikoIgami



Series: Promptis Fan Week 2017 [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Old Married Couple, lame apologies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 13:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12109773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakikoIgami/pseuds/MakikoIgami
Summary: The aftermath of a very good re-enactment scene.





	Fool K

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @[promptisfanweek](https://promptisfanweek.tumblr.com/) as a sequel to day 4. This is just short and silly. Of all things I could have gone for… it was this. Plus, I had very little time today, so it’s VERY short.

"I'm sorry," Prompto said in a small voice, kneeling next to the hot tub where Noctis was currently soaking in. He still had white streaks in his hair where the king had been hit by a bag of flour earlier.

"It's not your fault," Noctis sighed, sinking a little deeper into the water.

"It is... I asked you to model for me," Prompto protested for what was probably the hundredth time.

"Mhm, but you couldn't have known that this park was where that reenactment game took place," Noctis said softly, waiting for Prompto to say something in confirmation. When he didn't, he looked up and found that his husband was looking away with an embarrassed expression.

"You... You didn't, right?" Noctis asked, lifting his head to fix his husband with a curious stare.

"...I'm sorry," Prompto said for the two hundredth time, throwing himself to lie flat down the ground.

"Prompto?"

"It's... I  _did_  suggest to use flour and water bombs filled with water paint, but... Believe me that I didn't know they'd choose  _that_  place to reenact the climax of the Adventures of the King of Light and his Knights!"

"So  _that_ was that?" Noctis asked, reclining back in the bath. "I did think that was a pretty good Ardyn cosplayer, I could feel my blood run cold because he looked so real? Really, the only thing I could think about was how I didn't want him to get under my skin again by taking you away from me..."

The water sloshed as he turned his head to the side a little too fast as he tried to hide his embarrassment.

"Noct..." Prompto looked even more guilty than before and he sighed. "I'm sorry, really. I didn't mean to scare you like that."

"It's fine, you didn't do it on purpose, I know," Noctis interrupted quickly. "But really, the idea to use those things as magic and all that? Brilliant. Plus those great cosplayers? I really thought that was my younger self there in front of me."

"Yeah... Too bad they thought we were some of the bad guys," Prompto sighed and handed Noctis the bottle of shampoo so that he could start washing his hair. "They got you pretty bad... And I totally sucked as your bodyguard."

"It's just flour and color, nothing that hurt or that I can't wash off," Noctis smiled, nodding to Prompto and the blue blotch that was visible on his bacl. "And I'm not the only one who got hit. Come on, get undressed and join me?"

Prompto worried his lip and looked at his husband with what was a mix of misery and a puppy look.

"King's orders?" Noctis sighed, and tilted his head expectantly.

Prompto sighed before he looked up with just the hint of a grin. "I guess I can't say no to that."

"King's orders," Noctis smirked.


End file.
